


Истории из жизни одного некромага

by Klea_Strix



Series: Некромагия [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Family, M/M, Magical Beast(s) - Freeform, School Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Некоторые фрагменты из жизни одного из некромагов, его семьи и друзей





	1. Наследник

**Author's Note:**

> Серия драбблов о жизни Оливьера Вилманту, наследника семьи некромагов.

Когда хозяин Копденменор и его наследник имели настроение для приватной беседы, все немногочисленные обитатели этого огромного дома старались походить на родовых призраков, а если эта пара принималась выяснять отношения на повышенных тонах, было благоразумием спрятаться и попытаться не попадаться им под горячую руку. Дело в том, что Ксафан Вилманту и его младший сын, "волею родительской" названный наследником этого расположенного между морем и торфяными болотами поместья, были обладателями скверного характера. Кроме того, являясь одним из старейших магических родов, чья фамилия – Вилманту – состояла из двух имен владык Ада, они очень часто оправдывали звание темных магов. Ссориться с кем бы то ни было из этого клана считалось просто неразумным, так как, как гласили слухи, все Вилманту обладали обширными познаниями в Магии Смерти. Семейные придания гласили, что более пятисот назад потомки друидов перебрались в эти безлюдные места, предчувствуя костры Инквизиции, которая всячески искореняла даже память о наследии магии кельтов. Но и среди переселенцев представители этого Дома стояли особняком, слишком они были непохожи на других. Большинство мужчин на картинах, заинтересованно прислушивавшихся к разгорающемуся скандалу, имели седые волосы и темные глаза, а женщины, коих тут было явное меньшинство, были настолько бледными и невыразительными, что больше походили на собственные тени. Они осуждающе покачивали головами на каждый громкий возглас, доносившийся из чуть приоткрытых дверей.

— Тебе скоро пятнадцать, и ты должен пройти ритуал! Это твой долг наследника! – хриплый мужской голос уже практически дошел до крика. Ему, в той же истеричной тональности, вторил более молодой, а значит более звонкий и пронзительный голос.

— Я не просил для себя этой «чести»! Кто вообще спрашивал мое желание?! Сделал бы наследником брата, и все бы были довольны!

— Твой брат слишком легковесен для этого, и слишком поздно я занялся его подготовкой.

— Зато, в отличие от меня, у него было детство!

— Нельзя оставаться вечным ребенком, с меня хватит одного Леонарда!

— Я так и знал, что мое мнение по любому учитываться не будет!

— Чем ты вообще недоволен?!!!

— Ты посмотри, на кого я похож и как я должен вернуться в школу в таком виде?!! Хоть бери и перекрашивайся!

— Я тебе перекрашусь!!!

В кабинете что-то грохнуло, и послышался звон разбитого стекла. Испуганный эльф, неразумно пробиравшийся мимо поля битвы, ойкнул и исчез. Воцарившаяся тишина была еще более пугающей. Человек с висящего напротив дверей портрета осторожно заглянул в еще более приоткрывшуюся щель, через которую он мог видеть напряженную фигуру высокого плотного мужчины с короткими седыми волосами, что бросал яростные и негодующие взгляды куда-то вглубь кабинета.

— Ты должен с гордостью носить свое имя и отличительные знаки своей фамилии.

— Даже если эти знаки заставят остальных смотреть на меня с еще большей опаской и подозрением?

— Какое тебе дело до остальных?

— Отец, я тебе неоднократно говорил, что при хорошем отношении к себе можно добиться гораздо большего, чем когда тебя просто боятся. Ты не раз заявлял, что Темный Лорд и Упивающиеся делают нужное дело, но их методы оставляют желать лучшего. Когда-то дед предпочел остаться в стороне и не примыкать к партии Волдеморта, чтобы у нас была возможность повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Ты же сам твердил о правильности этих шагов.

Мужчина на портрете довольно улыбнулся и покачал головой в знак согласия.

— А причем тут твоя внешность, скажи мне на милость?

— А притом, что я теперь еще больше выделяюсь из общей толпы, чем даже ты среди своих коллег. А ты знаешь, что именно ксенофобия является одной из основных опасностей в этом мире? Когда же мы рядимся в овечью шкуру, то у нас больше шансов полакомиться ягнятиной.

— Но при этом не забывай о том, что ты волк, мой сын… И сделай одолжение, постригись. Если твоей матери нравятся длинные волосы, это не значит, что ты должен походить на хипующего идиота.

Оставив за собой последнее слово, Ксафан вышел из кабинета и встретился с осуждающим взглядом отца.

— Мальчик прав, он все же умнее тебя, — Дантон Вилманту на портрете выглядел более реальным, чем его сын. Лицо пока живого мага было бледным, что подчеркивалось темными кругами под глазами. Его вид указывал на крайнюю степень усталости, а недавний разговор с сыном не улучшил его самочувствия.

— Так и воспитывал бы его сам, — проворчал он, — я же предлагал сдать все бразды правления.

— Я мертв, сын. К тому же я не знал большей подлости, чем подкинуть тебе на воспитание так непохожую на тебя личность.

— Ты как всегда добр и отзывчив, папа. Вот теперь иди и поговори с внуком, а то эта «непохожая личность» решит, что носить нашу фамилию не способствует его планам.

С этими словами мужчина тяжелой поступью удалился по коридору. Дантон же скользнул за раму, чтобы появиться в миниатюре на рабочем столе.

— Оливьер? – позвал он парнишку, стоящего к нему спиной у полок с книгами и заинтересованно рассматривавшего позолоченные корешки. Младший Вилманту обернулся на голос и улыбнулся деду.

— Привет.

— Ну, что довел отца и доволен?

— А ты что, не рад за меня?

В ответ раздался искренний смех. Дед с гордостью рассматривал своего наследника. Они были похожи больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Оба высокие, худощавые, скуластые и довольно обросшие, в отличие от сына и отца. Их лица, казалось, состояли из одних острых углов, в темных глазах притаилась насмешка, поделенная надвое. Единственное отличие, кроме возраста, конечно, состояло в том, что парнишка имел только несколько седых прядей в темных волосах, тогда как старик был полностью сед.

— Чем занимаешься?

— Да вот ищу, что бы почитать на досуге.

— Твой досуг включает занятия трансфигурацией?

— Ну, я же не хочу выглядеть слабее на общем фоне.

— Да, трансфигурация – не самая сильная сторона нашего рода, но я надеялся, что от своей матери ты унаследуешь больше способностей в этой области.

— Ну, я не совсем безнадежен. Кроме того, мне лучше, чем отцу и брату удается травология и общение с магическими животными.

— А остальные предметы?

— Все отлично, с большей частью я, так или иначе, сталкивался во время занятий с отцом.

— А анимагия?

Оливьер слегка замялся.

— Неужели… — Дантон с удивлением смотрел, как лицо внука приобретает чуть розовый оттенок, такой редкий теперь после серии родовых ритуалов.

— Нет, еще нет. Это очень сложный раздел магии.

— Сложный?! В нашем роду вот уже более десятка поколений не было анимагов, и если тебе это удастся, то я могу полностью уйти за грань и больше оттуда не возвращаться, зная, что семья находится в надежных руках.

Юноша еще больше покраснел, и дед решил не торопить события. Всему свое время, да и покидать это место окончательно ему не очень хотелось, все же этот мир во многом развлекал его. К тому же, было интересно посмотреть, во что вырастут идеи его внука. Их клан слишком долго жил в своем замкнутом мире, что они начали терять связь с миром, все больше походя на живых мертвецов, над коими они имели власть. Этот мальчик был их шансом выйти из замкнутого круга, и Дантон не хотел его упускать…


	2. Алекс

Оливьер был поглощен очередным древним фолиантом, касающегося  проблемы взрывчатых зелий и заклинаний, когда чей-то любопытный нос попытался помешать ему перевернуть страницу. С громким хлопком, рейвенкловец захлопнул книгу, вызвав тем самым облако книжной пыли. На шум показалось фигура хранительницы библиотеки, строго следящей за порядком в своем владении, которое она покидала крайне редко. Увидев, что это один из самых постоянных и  любимых посетителей, мадам Пинс лишь неодобрительно покачала головой и скрылась в недрах Запретной Секции, предоставляя мальчикам самим разбираться.

— Ты знаешь, что погубило кошку? – поинтересовался Оливьер у невысокого паренька с эмблемой Гриффиндора на мантии.

— Любопытство? – с жизнерадостным выражением лица поинтересовался тот.

— Именно. Соваться в работу мага никогда не рекомендуется, это основное правило безопасности. – Еще более озорная улыбка озарила мрачное помещение библиотеки. Если даже Оливьер и испытал раздражение из-за того, что ему помешали, но столь интересное явление, которое он видел перед собой, слоило толики его внимания. – Как тебя зовут, любопытствующее создание?

— Алекс.

— И ты учишься…

— Гриффиндор, 2-ый курс.

— Теперь после полного представления, может, скажешь, что ты потерял в моей книге?

— Ну, интересно же, что мы будем изучать в старших курсах.

Оливьер весело рассеялся.

— Надеюсь, что это знание никогда не попадет в ваши руки, иначе стены Хогвартса заплачут кровавыми слезами от того, во что вы сможете превратить это древнее здание. Лучше поинтересуйся этим, — рука потянулась на верхнюю полку и сняла оттуда толстенный том в коричневом переплете, на обложке золотыми буквами было выведено «Деяния доброго рыцаря Жана де Бетансмана». — Это много интереснее, чем рассказывают на Истории магии и гораздо безопаснее для окружающих.

С этими словами Оливьер поднялся из-за стола и направился в Запретную секцию извиняться перед мадам Пинс.

Это было лишь первая встреча, переросшая в полноценную дружбу, в которой удовольствие находили обе стороны.

Алекс, пусть и был младше, но обладал теми качествами, которые позволяли ему сходиться с кем угодно, несмотря на возраст и социальное положение. Легкий в общении, он был похож на снитч, который с неизменным успехом ловил на квиддичном поле. Никогда не унывающее создание, Алекс был чуть ли не прямой противоположностью своему старшему и несколько замкнутому приятелю. Эта дружба вызывала недоумение у всех, кто знал их обоих. Но какое дело было до всех остальных этим двум, если они просто рады быть вместе.

Только одно «но» тревожило Оливьера — никто из его рода не мог быть счастлив, по крайней мере, долго. Это чувство либо сводило их с ума, либо…

Счастье и Смерть - вещи редко совместимые в этом мире.


	3. Фестралы

Ответив согласием на просьбу директора Дамблдора помочь Хагриду в уходе за фестралами, Оливьер уже второй год приезжал в школу за несколько дней до начала занятий. Он всегда был рад удрать из дома пораньше и остановиться в Хогсмиде. С вечера юноша шел к соскучившимся за лето животным, гладил их, ласкал, угощал свежайшей дичью, которую втихаря стрелял в запретном лесу. Хагрид любил их, пытался их приручить и даже считал, что у него это получилось, но он абсолютно не понимал этих удивительных существ. Хотя бы то, что на одной говядине эти бедолаги, которых использовали, как бессловесную тягловую скотину, долго не протянут, и тогда может кто-то пострадать. Не то чтобы Оливьеру было жаль тех неудачников, которые попадут на зуб к этим крылатым коням с драконьими головами. Но потом и фестралам достанется, а уничтожать такую красоту — грешно. Может потому на его фокусы до сих пор смотрели сквозь пальцы.

В этом годы была еще одна причина, по которой Оливьер хотел очутиться в Хорвартсе раньше —ему хотелось побродить по пустым коридорам в одиночестве, но на первом месте были они, его любимцы.

Тут юноша услышал шаги Хагрида.

— А, Оливьер, привет! — Хагрид добродушно улыбнулся ему. — Они по тебе скучали… Надеюсь, что у нас не будет с ними проблем. Какие-то они тревожные в последнее время.

— Привет, Хагрид. Все нормально, теперь они будут поспокойнее, я обещаю. Они просто волнуются из-за него.

Юноша указал на маленького жеребенка с перепачканной кровью мордочкой, что испуганно жался к боку матери.

— Давай-ка собираться! Ребят встречать пора!

— До прихода поезда еще несколько часов, а дорога на станцию занимает всего ничего. Пусть еще побегают без этих громыхающих коробок, что здесь называют экипажами. Они будут готовы вовремя. Впрочем, как всегда.

Юноша всем своим видом показывал, что, хоть ему и не нравится поручение, но свои обязательства Оливьер привык выполнять, и если он сказал, что в положенное время кареты будут поданы, то, значит, они там будут.

***

Путь на станцию занял обещанные «всего ничего» и теперь, сидя на козлах, Оливьер высматривал знакомые лица. Не то чтобы он сильно жаждал окунуться в эту суету, у него были занятия и поинтереснее, но все же несколько приятелей, с которыми приятно было бы перекинуться парой слов, у него все же было. А еще был Алекс, который уже показался из вагона. Оливьер махнул ему рукой, но Лот, молодой и норовистый фестрал, воспринял это как разрешение к началу движения. Чтобы остановить этого крылатого скакуна, юноше пришлось спрыгнуть с насиженного места и идти успокаивать животное, уговаривать его подождать еще хоть несколько минут. Про себя юноша честил неторопливость студентов, которые никак не могли сесть по экипажам и угомониться. Например, Рюдо, неторопливый хаффлпаффец, вечно витающий в своих фантазиях только сейчас обратил внимания, что кареты не будут здесь стоять вечно.

— Извини, что заставил ждать! – сказал он смущенно.

— Ничего, — успел ответить ему Оливьер и проворчал: — Я то подожду, а вот этот красавец не хочет.

Он оттолкнул морду фестрала, который приноравливался укусить его за плечо, что, памятуя об острых зубах, было бы не самым приятным приключением в его жизни.

— Кто желает предпринять пешую прогулку, может не торопиться, остальным рекомендую занять места согласно купленным билетам! — проорал юноша во всю глотку. Суеты заметно прибавилось.

— Привет, Оливьер! – наконец, к карете Оливьера подошел Алекс, тащащий за собой два необъятных размеров сундука. — Не знал, что ты заранее тут будешь, чего у тебя нового? — не дожидаясь ответов на свои вопросы, Алекс кивнул в сторону черноволосой незнакомки, стоящей рядом. — Познакомься, это Алиса. Она из Индии приехала, будет теперь у нас учиться, тоже на четвертом курсе.

— Привет, рад видеть — Оливьер приветственно кивнул и посмотрел на новенькую. — Новое подождет, а вот леди никогда. Я бы поцеловал вам руку, мисс, но это будет смотреться слишком вычурно, а потому просто "Здравствуйте". Я — Оливьер, и если вы вдруг попадете в Рейвенкло, то я могу пообещать всяческую помощь с моей стороны, — юноша задорно рассмеялся, глядя на чуть смущенное лицо девушки. — Умолкаю, а то мои слова выдадут за давление и игру с сознанием. Забирайтесь уже и поехали.

— Не волнуйся, — заверил Оливьера Алекс. — Если что, я буду свидетелем того, что ты просто важничал. Но ты прав, пора уже ехать.

Разместив оба чемодана, Алекс забрался в карету и помог забраться в нее Алисе. Можно было отправляться.

Посмотрев, как сзади закреплен багаж, Оливьер дал возможность Лоту сорваться с места, и кортеж направился по направлению к замку.

***

Запретный лес, как и пару лет до этого, находился под строжайшим запретом для длительных прогулок учеников. И это было единственным местом, где Оливьер мог отдохнуть от общества сверстников, которых он не всегда мог понять. Так что, прихватив угощение для своих любимцев, юноша двинулся по направлению к выходу. Но не успел он выйти за ворота, как наткнулся на Алекса и новенькую девушку, Алису.

— Оливьер, — закричал Алекс, устремляясь к приятелю. – Присоединяйся к нам. Алиса, ты не представляешь, сколько книг прочел этот умник, так что со всеми вопросами в этой области лучше обращаться к нему. Если хочешь, мы можем сходить в библиотеку и почитать чего-нибудь.

Оливьер ухмыльнулся, услышав о внезапно возросшем интересе Алекса к чтению, особенно в первый учебный день и прокомментировал:

— Кажется, дело пахнет приближающимся концом света. Сдается мне, что даже без уроков предсказания, можно возвестить скорейшее возрождение Волдеморта.

— Ну, конец света от такого не наступает, — уверенно сказал Алекс, при этом в уме прикидывая такую вероятность. — Зато в библиотеке сейчас не шумно. Но если ты действительно собрался в лес, тогда лучше идти быстрее. Если кто-то из учителей тебя заметит, тогда могут и с твоего факультета очки снять.

— С меня не снимут, я тут нахожусь на вполне законных основаниях, а вот вам может достаться, — предупредил его префект, а затем внезапно хитро подмигнул. — Если Филч вас заметит, но это не его территория, а Хагрид сейчас занят в огороде.

Алиса следила за пикировкой с большой долей изумления и непонимания, но вмешиваться пока не решалась.

— На законных? — тут же переспросил Алекс — А что у тебя за дело там? Если, конечно, это не какой-нибудь жуткий и кровавый секрет.

— Да, нет, секретом это не является, директор просил меня помочь Хагриду в уходе за фестралами. — И видя непонимающие взгляды ребят, Оливьер принялся объяснять: — Фестралы - это… Когда вы вчера садились в кареты, вы видели, кто их везет?

Алиса покачала головой.

— А разве там кто-то был?

— Я всегда думал, что они сами по себе едут, — признался Алекс, почесав затылок. — Так значит, на самом деле их везут эти… как их… фестралы?

— Дал бы тебе пять баллов за сообразительность, но не вправе. Правильно, именно они и таскают эти экипажи. - Дальнейшее объяснение в большей части было обращено к Алисе, чьи карие глаза зажглись почти научным интересом. — В Хогвартсе единственный в Англии табун прирученных фестралов. Хагрид, в своей любви к различным опасным тварюшкам, попытался приспособить их к хозяйственным нуждам, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать затраты на их содержание. Без этого они бы пол Леса опустошили бы. Можно сказать, что у него почти получилось, но контролировать он их полностью не может все равно, а у нашей семьи давний опыт в общении с фестралами. А посему я вынужден тащиться в лес, чтобы покормить их.

Оливьер, конечно, лукавил, и это занятие ему было по душе.

Некоторое время Алекс над чем-то размышлял, после чего с явным сожалением заключил:

— Если б они не были невидимыми, я бы обязательно сходил посмотреть, — оглянувшись вокруг, он продолжил: — А так, лучше пока не буду лишний раз рисковать. Тем более что мне сейчас уже надо будет идти к Снейпу, наказание отбывать.

Оливьер неожиданно рассмеялся, и смех его был чистым, искренним.

— Не думал я, что когда-нибудь здравый смысл возобладает над твоим любопытством. Еще одно подтверждение моей теории о близости конца света.

— Не пророчь конец света, — отмахнулся Алекс. — Напророчь лучше кирпич Снейпу на голову, — и повернувшись к Алисе, добавил: — Лучше пойдем отсюда. Если поймают возле Запретного Леса, то могут серьезно наказать. Все-таки на то он и запретный, что туда вход воспрещен.

Пожелав Оливьеру удачи в уходе за невидимыми фестралами, Алекс пошел к замку, увлекая за собой и молчаливую Алису.

Оливьер посмотрел вслед Алексу и слегка упирающейся Алисе, затем произнес "Mobilicorpus" и продолжил свой путь вглубь Запретного Леса.

***

Юноша, наконец, дотопал до заветной поляны, где его с нетерпением поджидал чуть ли не весь табун. Эти сообразительные существа почти всегда знали заранее, когда он должен был появиться. Оливьер посмотрел на них и, как всегда, поразился их красоте. Ничего не понимали те несчастные, что боялись этих "вестников смерти" — они прекрасны. Все как один вороные с абсолютно белыми глазами и большими кожистыми крыльями, фестралы окружили юношу и его поклажу. Первой в крышку ящика уткнулась Стрига, молоденькая кобылка, рожденная несколько месяцев назад. Любимец Хагрида по имени Тенебрус недовольно фыркнул и отпихнул ее своей огромной драконоподобной мордой, за что был тут же укушен за холку Саммаэлем, старым седым вожаком, который уже столько лет возглавлял табун. Нахалу ничего не оставалось, как отступить. Дисциплина была идеальна, а иерархия установлена так, что никто пока не осмеливался бросить вызов Саммаэлю, так как исход схватки был предрешен заранее.

Оливьер откинул крышку, Стрига тут же засунула в его содержимое свою мордочку и, выхватив свой кусок сочного мяса, уступила место остальным. Через несколько минут ящик был уже пуст, а его содержимое дожевывалось в разных частях поляны. Стрига подбежала к юноше и ткнулась в его ладони.

— Опять тебя гладить? — улыбнулся Оливьер, доставая из кармана щетку. Последующие четверть часа Стрига блаженствовала, прикрыв глаза. Эту пасторальную картину прервал Лот, который потребовал и свою долю внимания.

— Прости, в другой раз, мне нужно возвращаться в замок. Mobilicorpus! — Емкость из-под мяса взлетела и начала свое движение, повинуясь взмаху волшебной палочки. Сделав несколько шагов, Оливьер оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как склоняется в поклоне голова вожака. Отвесив ответный поклон, юноша двинулся к замку, чтобы приступить к обычной жизни ученика Школы чародейства и волшебства. И мысли его одолевали соответствующие: нужно дочитать учебник по зельям, чтобы хоть приблизительно знать, что их ожидает в этом году, хотя Снейп и нечасто придерживается установленной программы; нужно поинтересоваться у Алекса, чем он занимается в выходные; и завтра еще астрономия, к которой нужно оформить летнее задание. А еще его ждали многие фолианты Запретной секции, куда его беспрепятственно пускает Ирма Пинс, собственные исследования и еще много больших и малых, но не менее обычных и волшебных дел.


	4. Анимаг

Оливьер всегда мечтал о полете, но сын своего отца он всегда был привязан к земле. Это могло бы стать печальным примером разочарования в детской мечте, но у этого мальчика всегда была сильная воля.

Сначала были книги, многие пыльные фолианты прошли через его руки. Затем пришло время для встреч с настоящими анимагами. Но трудно разбудить в себе то, чего нет. Оставался один выход. Трудный, практически невозможный для такого юного мальчика. Но цель стоила любых средств, так он считал.

Магия крови. Почти позабытый раздел магии, давно уже считающийся темной, а значит непростительной. Что сделали бы с ребенком, если бы узнали, что он пошел на такое. Разбудить кровь матери, спящую где-то внутри. Кровь рода Алрун, колдуний, способных изменять свой внешний вид.

Это было больно. Даже больнее, чем умирать. А мальчик довольно много знал о смерти. Но мечта о полетах вела его в этой борьбе за собственное тело. Дух победил. Правда, если он думал, что это сразу даст свои результаты, то сильно ошибся. Все пришлось начинать сначала. И снова книжная пыль оседала на школьной мантии, и снова Лот нес его на своих крыльях на небольшой остров посреди озера, чтобы там, вдали от чужих глаз, мальчик мог стать кем-то другим. И однажды…

Однажды в очередной попытке превратиться, он почувствовал, что что-то случилось с его глазами. Мир изменился, стал более четким, но каким-то странным. Сердце забилось быстрее. Неужели получилось? Он расправил крылья и… И ничего не случилось. Как оказалось иметь перья, это еще не значит стать птицей.

И снова начались длительные занятия, наблюдения за пернатыми сородичами, попытки осознать, как это – летать, как птица. Были многие падения, травмы, разочарования и даже минуты отчаяния. Но мечта о полете продолжала греть сердце. И однажды…

Однажды, юноша взобрался на высокий камень над водой озера, превратился в птицу, расправил крылья и рухнул вниз. Поток воздуха подхватил его и поднял ввысь. Он летел! Пара взмахов крыльев подняли его еще выше. Сердце ликовало, душа пела о сбывшейся мечте, и ей было все равно, что из горла вырывались лишь хриплые звуки. В озерной же глади отражался большой черный ворон, и вместе с тем юноша по имени Оливьер, победивший судьбу.


	5. Брат

— Оле-Лукое, сколько можно спать? Тебя ждет Франция!

Наверное, это было самое приятное пробуждение. Лето вне мрачных переходов Копденменора и ласковый голос брата по утрам.

Леонардо, наверное, никогда не смог бы стать настоящим Лордом Вилманту и это понимали все, он был слишком живым для того, чтобы быть хорошим некромагом. Хотя кровь все равно не отменишь. При всем своем жизнелюбии и легкости он мог быть очень страшным, и недоброжелатели лишний раз даже слова дурного боялись сказать. Учитывая, что старший из сыновей Вилманту нашел себя в шоу-бизнесе, склонном к интригам и сплетням, такое отношение к новичку было большой редкостью и крайним чудом. Но все же благодаря своим собственным, а не семейным талантам он стал одним из самых модных организаторов вечеринок. Отец был недоволен такой деятельностью Леонардо, но Оливьер считал, что в этом была своя закономерность, иначе зачем было давать мальчику имя демона-хозяина шабашей. Хотя брату он мог простить и не такой отказ от канона, в конце концов, жизнь его самого во многом была во благо Лео. Только один из них мог пройти все испытания, выпадающие на долю наследника Вилманту. И это был не Леонардо. Оливьер заменил его, и они оба знали, что это значило. Леонардо мог сколько угодно говорить о собственном эгоизме, но он искренне любил брата, и тот платил ему тем же.

— Эй, Оле-Лукое, ты о чем задумался? – тихий шепот на ухо. Пока Оливьер додремывал, Лео устроился рядом на кровати и теперь перебирал тонкими изящными пальцами музыканта седые пряди волос юноши.

— О тебе, — нежно прошептал тот.

— И что ты надумал?

— То, что семья всегда остается семьей, и что я тебя очень люблю.

— Я тебя тоже, братишка.

Нежный поцелуй скрепил признания. Руки переплелись, тела спаялись в единое целое. Казалось, этот момент будет длиться вечно. Но всему приходит конец, и воздуху в легких тоже. Лео откинулся на спину и довольно рассмеялся.

— _Мой друг, где целоваться вы учились?_

— Ты не тянешь на Джульетту, скорее уж на Ромео, — вторил ему Оливьер.

— Не думал, что ты согласен на пассивную роль.

— В каждой роли можно быть активным.

Внезапно Лео стал серьезен. Он прикрыл ладонью рот юноши и тем самым заставил его замолчать.

— Нет, мой хороший, ты слишком доминантен для этого, так что не дразни меня, Оле-Лукое. Эти сказки слишком тягостны.

Леонард скатился с кровати, оставив брата в недоумении. Оливьер видел, что молодого человека тяготит какая-то ноша. Но тот всегда был хорошим актером, через минуту повернулся, блистая своей привычной улыбкой.

— Вставай, засоня. Я покажу тебе настоящий Париж.

***

Париж и вправду был привлекателен. Лео знал все его злачные места и не преминул протащить по ним неискушенного неофита. Оливьеру понравилась эта атмосфера вечного праздника, но оставалось беспокойство. Брат временами вел себя очень странно. Оливьер пытался выяснить причину такого поведения, но тот лишь отговаривался усталостью. А когда ему было невмоготу, он просто исчезал на несколько часов. Возвращался всегда навеселе и часто не один. Правда, своих спутников брату не показывал, предпочитая выгонять их рано утром, когда Оливьер еще валялся в кровати. Уважая желания Лео, юноша предпочитал оставаться в своей комнате до того момента, когда хлопнет входная дверь, возвещая, что они снова остались одни. Оливьер чувствовал, что им нужно объясниться. Их время было на исходе: каникулы заканчивались, и скоро нужно было отправляться назад, домой. Однажды вечером он поймал Лео в коридоре.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — начал он без предисловий.

— Давай завтра, Оле, сегодня я немного занят.

Было видно, что Леонард находится в своем странном состоянии беспокойства и раздражения.

— Нет, сегодня, — продолжал настаивать юноша.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? – Лео резко развернулся. Его вид мог бы испугать кого угодно: горящие темные глаза, румянец на обычно бледном лице, широко раскрытые ноздри, шумно втягивающие воздух. С Леонардо в данный момент можно было писать портрет демона в гневе. Если не испугаешься и не сбежишь прежде. Но Оливьер не думал бежать. Он был слишком упрям и привык добиваться своей цели. А сейчас он хотел добиться правды.

— Скажи мне, что с тобой происходит, и я, может быть, отстану.

— Отстанешь? Отстанешь? – Дикий смех разнесся по дому. – А может, я не хочу, чтобы ты отстал. Может, я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом. Хочу касаться твоей кожи, целовать тебя. Любить тебя. А может лучше сказать трахнуть тебя? Или позволить тебе сделать это? Тебе никогда не хотелось этого сделать этого с собственным братом?!

Лео сполз по стене и горько засмеялся.

— Будь проклят наш отец, который подверг меня такому испытанию. Чем оно лучше твоих? Я помню, как умирал во время первой инициации. В этом был даже какой-то покой. А нынешняя ситуация больше похожа на пытку.

Оливьер подошел и опустился рядом с братом.

— В чем виноват мой отец?

— Разве ты не знаешь, что некромагов привязывают к кому-то из живых, чтобы они не потерялись на Той стороне?

— Да, но я думал, что привязан к отцу.

— Нет, Оле-Лукое. Отец  никогда бы этого не сделал. Ведь привязанность может иметь разные последствия для обоих сторон, но чаще для «якоря». Некромаг не может себе позволить сильных эмоций, а посему все «удовольствия» достаются нам, анкорам.

— Якорям, — перевел  Оливьер с латыни.

— Именно, — усмехнулся Лео, но только горькой вышла эта усмешка.

— Я помню твой голос, когда был Там.

— А я чувствовал тебя, каждый раз когда ты умирал.

— Когда тебя привязали ко мне?

— Скорее уж тебя ко мне. Еще при рождении. Отец не хотел рисковать и на всякий случай сделал это, провел ритуал. Он сказал, что раз я отказался от своего долга наследника, то хоть какая-то польза от меня должна быть.

— И ты согласился?

— Конечно, мне казалось, что это все лучше, чем остальные наши семейные традиции. Я не боюсь смерти, но мне совсем не хочется становиться тем Вилманту, которого хотят видеть в Копденменоре. Правда, я еще не знал, на что обрекаю себя.

— Это так мучительно?

— Да. И дело не в твоих ощущениях, я рад был пройти весь этот путь с тобой и помогать тебе нести эту ношу. Проблема в том, что мне нужно больше. Я, по крайней мере, должен касаться тебя. Когда я не вижу тебя, это еще можно переносить, но в такие минуты как сейчас…

— Тогда коснись, — прошептал Оливьер и потянулся к брату, тот в ужасе отшатнулся.

— Нет, ты все еще не понимаешь. Этого мало, этого всегда мало. С каждым последующим действием хочется все большего, и это сводит с ума. Ты знаешь, что моя мать имела проклятие суккуба? Это ее кровь говорит во мне. И отца со всей привязанностью клана Вилманту к смерти. И твоя.

Оливьер пытался переварить услышанное. Это получалось плохо. Он не знал, что делать с этой правдой. То, что говорил Лео… это было просто ужасно. Даже представить трудно, как тому было плохо. Взглянув на брата, юноша увидел, как тот измучен и испуган. Он ждал слов брата, как приговора. Чувствовалось, что он не верил в благополучный исход. Более того, Лео явно ожидал, что Оливьер сейчас встанет и уйдет, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться.

Первой мыслью была именно эта, но навеяна она была не ужасом ситуации, а незнанием, что теперь со всем этим делать. Оливьер посмотрел на брата. Он вспомнил, как тот развлекал его в детстве, помнил его надежные и успокаивающие объятия, вспомнил его гибкую фигуру, когда тот танцевал для него, а еще голос… _«Возвращайся, Оле-Лукое, не уходи насовсем»_.

— Я вернулся, брат, я вернулся, — прошептал он и обнял Лео. – Куда идем, к тебе или ко мне?

Ответом ему был изумленный взгляд темных глаз.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я спросил, чью постель предпочтешь?

— Ты… Это не может быть серьезно!

— Я не знаю, до какой черты я рискну дойти, но готов попытаться.

— Если это из…

Оливьер закрыл ладонью губы брата. Он понимал, что тот хотел сказать

— Жалость тут ни причем. Я люблю тебя, Лео, брат мой. Кто виноват, что у нас с тобой такая сумасшедшая семейка. Мы попытаемся исправить существующее положение дел.

— Ты же говоришь не только о нас? – догадался Леонард.

— Но начнем мы с этого, — улыбнулся Оливьер. Он встал на ноги и помог подняться Лео. Легкий поцелуй показал, что он серьезен в своих намерениях. Ответом ему была счастливая и предвкушающая улыбка брата. В конце концов, проблемы в каждой семье свои и способы ее решения тоже. Этот ничуть не хуже остальных. И уж точно куда приятнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в мае 2006


End file.
